Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of medical devices. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of bone fixation or arthrodesis or deformity correction. The invention relates to a fixation system for bones of all types with an assembly comprised of an inserter and implant. Such systems are used in osteosynthesis (bone fusion), wherein the implant bridges the fracture generating compression (or distraction) across the bone members. The compression (or distraction) is generated by the properties of the implant and the different configurations of the implant. For example, the implant may have a first configuration when in free-state and a second configuration required for insertion. It is desirable for optimal implant placement and function to be able to pre-assemble or attach the implant to an inserter to facilitate placement of the implant on or in the bone. The implant may be indicated for the various bones of the entire skeleton. A “bone fixation device” or implant may include any of a variety of devices that secure an object to a bone, including but not limited to staples, bone plates, modular staples, bone screws, pins, blades, suture anchors, and the like.
The Related Art
The present invention seeks to remedy the problems of the prior art. The invention produces a system that allows placement of an implant in its final required position with or without additional manipulation. In addition, the present invention will maintain an implant in a first configuration allowing the implant to assume at least a second configuration once placed in its final position. The current invention may not require additional implant positioning manipulation once the inserter is removed or it may be manipulated after insertion. Also, the current invention may incorporate other necessary features into the inserter and implant that are required for final placement. For example the inserter may allow preparation for drill holes, bone screws, etc. and or act to position to the implant in a particular location or position.